


Humor

by miraclemio



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, neptune's just here to be a bro for sun thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemio/pseuds/miraclemio
Summary: Sun Wukong's visit to Beacon Academy has only just begun, and the Vytal Festival and School Dance are up and coming. So far it's been pretty easy to get along with most of the people he's met, but some—just like Blake—are harder to get to talk than others. Lie Ren proves to be one such person.
Relationships: Lie & Steal, Lie Ren/Sun Wukong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Humor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing and writing a fanfic, so let me know how you enjoy it!

With a side glance and a hushed tone, silence is finally broken from the quiet mans lips. 

“You know, a library is meant for reading. But, you knew that already, your best friend agrees with me too.” 

The man stands up, quietly shifting his body from the wooden chair as his fingers slide a bookmark inside his open novel, keeping his place for the future. Arms cross for a brief moment as his eyes meet those of the person standing before him. There’s a quaint moment between them before he’s met with a grin from the visiting student.

“Yeah, you’re right about that—but it’s like how I feel with formal attire y’know? I can stomach being put in it, but it just doesn’t feel right.” 

Sun’s movement is slight, but erratic. His tail curls around his own leg as he moves back and forth, arms raised behind his head as he gently sighs out. How many days has it been since he’s arrived here? Definitely been at least a couple of weeks—regardless he’s become rather acquainted with the students of Beacon. At least ...some of them. Team RWBY was a rather interesting and pleasant welcome to coming here, and so were the friends of team RWBY. From the unfound confidant energy of Jaune to Nora’s boisterous personality, he felt he had a good read on the people here. With Lie Ren being the exception.

“I didn’t mean to disturb your reading—I was just lookin’ around for you. I just figured—”

“That the top of a bookshelf would be a good vantage point?”

“See? You get it, it’s like the top of a treeline, you can see everything from on top of there.”

“Yes, and it’s also how you’ll get in trouble. The librarian here is rather strict on the rules. You’re also prone to tipping one over and causing a mess, and I think Professor Goodwitch has enough on her plate as is helping the faculty set up for the Vytal Festival.”

“Awww, are you lookin’ out for me?”

A pleasant smile curls on Sun’s lips as he steps closer to Ren, eyes darting from the closed book to his face in an attempt to read his reaction. He’s met with an unamused gaze. Pursing his lips and sighing out, Sun can’t help but feel a _ little _ disappointed. He was about as quiet as Blake was initially, but he wouldn’t give up on it.

“I’ll try to make less noise next time I get you then, if that’s what you’re asking. Even if it _ kills _ me to just be cozied up and quiet in a dusty library.”

“You came to get me?”

“Huh—oh, yeah! Nora was looking for you. Neptune said you were headed this way so here I am, here to get you.”

“You could have...just asked the librarian.”

“Right, well hindsight is twenty-twenty and I’m here now. Using my twenty-twenty to look for you.”

“Using your......ahaha, I shouldn’t dawdle. Nora’s probably going to scream down the halls if I don’t get to her soon. Thanks for getting my attention, maybe I’ll see you later.”

Ren starts to walk away, raising his hand to put it on Sun’s shoulder and giving him a nod before he heads off towards the exit. Sun waves as he walks away, following Lie Ren’s lead and heading off as well. His brows knit together, thinking about the conversation just five seconds ago. Did Lie Ren just...chuckle? That’s something new.

* * *

“You’ve _ never _ heard Ren laugh, Sun?”

“I’m sure you haven’t either, dude. Unless somehow you’ve been hanging around Jaune’s team more than I have.”

“Well, to be fair man, you’ve been hanging around Ruby’s team more.

“Are...you sure? Last I checked it was _ you _ who had the Ice Queen asking you for a dance.”

Sun gently nudges at Neptune, grinning as his friend looks away. 

“You’re _ still _ not going to talk about how that’s going? I know you’re not shy, so I don’t know what’s taking you so long to give her an answer. What’s up man, it’s not like you to take so long. Is it the fact you don’t know how to dance?”

“It’s not that—well, maybe a little.”

He’s given a glance from Sun. A look that told him that he’s been read, and even if he wants to hide it he shouldn’t. Also that he couldn’t. Neptune takes a moment to take a deep breath, watching as Sun climbed to the ceiling fixture in their borrowed dorm, hanging down from it and swinging casually as the conversation continued.

“Okay, maybe a lot. You’re the one who keeps calling me cool, and tells me not to be a nerd and stuff dude.”

“Yeah—but that’s because you _ are _ cool! You can’t let one or two things get you down, so what if you can’t dance and you’re—”

“Don’t mention it.”

“_ Fine _. So what if you can’t dance? You know what to wear to a dance, and you’re a people person, I don’t see why you’re so nervous.”

“Maybe I just...don’t want to go to the dance with someone.”

He’s given another look, and Neptune sighs.

“Alright, maybe I just don’t want to go with her the way she’s thinking. Maybe I put the moves on a little too heavy…and she’s got the wrong idea.”

“Dude, that’s on you—poor girl, being left among the many hearts broken by the great and cool Neptune.”

“Hey, c'mon man don’t make it out like I’m terrible. I flirt with everyone, it’s just...fun and makes them feel comfortable. Usually, and I stop when it’s not fun for them of course.”

“I know, I know I was just jokin’ around dude. You’ve got about as much humor as that Lie Ren guy.”

“Bringing him up again, huh?” 

Neptune’s arms cross, as he tilts his head up towards Sun. His friend may be swinging back and forth, but he’s picked up on his tics and habits. When Sun was moving around, he was thinking. Which means he’s been thinking about this for a while.

“What? I can’t help but poke and prod people who are quiet. They have interesting things about them, like Blake. Who, by the way, I don’t think is ever going to forgive me if she finds out you know about her.”

“Hey, hey, listen I _ used _ to be bad at keeping secrets.”

“Really? Cause David’s been talking about stuff he shouldn’t know, so I’m sorta convinced you haven’t improved that much.”

“Alright, fine. But I can keep this a secret, just watch.”

“Oh, yes, the secret of me being interested in making friends at Beacon oh no, what a huge secret.”

Sun snickers, dropping down before he sits cross legged on the desk in the room. He leans to rest his elbow on his leg and his face in his hands.

“He’s just...not opening up, I guess. I _ know _ he’s friendly with his teammates, and Nora, but everyone else seems to like me! Don’t know why he doesn’t.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re loud?”

“Nope! Can’t be that, Nora’s loud and she’s his best friend.”

“Maybe it’s because he’s just too uptight.”

“We thought that about Blake too, but she’s ...just difficult.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, dude, maybe you just gotta be persistent. Maybe find him at a moment when he’s not being an intellectual.”

“Hmmm …maybe you’re right! Yeah, if I can’t connect on an intellectual level I can _ definitely _ connect on a physical level. I’ll fight him! Thanks Neptune, I’ll catch you later!”

“Oh, that’s—”

Too little too late though, the door opens and closes just as fast. Neptune’s arm is outstretched before he reels it back to scratch at the back of his head. He really should learn how to get Sun to sit down and listen before he gives any advice. Then again, he knows Sun just marches to the beat of his own drum.

* * *

The sound of nature fills the scenery. Leaves rustling in the wind, bugs chirping and flitting about, along with running water. Deep breaths are taken to calm nerves, slowing down the rate of inhalation and exhalation. The Forever Forest was a bit out of the ways, but that was precisely why Lie Ren picked occasionally training here. Tranquil, quiet, and with a few _ real _ dangers he could hone his skills against. 

He wanders about the forest ground, staring between trees and bushes. He listens to the singing birds above his head, and continues walking along against the current of the stream. As the water continues, he finds its source. A small waterfall. 

Lie Ren smiles, stretching his arms and legs out before taking his layers off of his person. He takes a few steps onto the rocks, balancing perfectly as the chilled air around the fall hits him. Cold water slams into the man, but he doesn’t let it bother him. Initially his breathing is jagged under the falls, and he can feel his body almost erupting in goosebumps, but he wills it down. Sitting cross legged, he puts his head down in deep meditation, maintaining his aura around him. Deep focus, concentration, and aura maintenance. If he ever expected to use his semblance for more than just himself he needed to recover quicker.

Time passes as he concentrates, what felt like seconds were minutes, and minutes kept ticking by as he kept to himself. It wasn’t often he got time alone, and he appreciated it when he could. His senses hone in on another presence, and he tries to filter out the excessive noise from the fall. The steps taken towards him aren’t patterned, so it couldn’t be a wandering Grimm. It was jumping around...something smart, or someone.

Ren pretends not to notice, biding his time until the person got closer. Little by little, until finally he opens his eyes. He flips his body on his side, swinging his legs to trip whoever it was. Though his move connected, the person who came had just as good balance as Ren, and managed to stay upright. Seeing who it was Ren let himself relax a little more, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he stares.

“Sun, you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.”

“Maybe, probably. I mean absolutely, but you were just _ so _ focused dude I didn’t think you’d notice me.”

“It’s hard not to notice someone so...vibrant.” Ren begins walking away from his spot, headed towards where he neatly folded his other clothing. “What are you doing out here anyways?”

“Well, if you need to know dude I was just wanderin’ around lookin’ for a place to sit around. As much as the city’s fun, I _ do _ like hangin’ around in places where people aren’t yelling at me for taking’ one or two apples.”

“Oh, so you’re running from the cops.”

“And you’re running from people.”

“You’re comparing apples to oranges.”

Ren stays silent as he dresses. He grabs his hair and gently wrings out whatever amount of water he can before letting it hang loose to dry quicker. He’s about to head towards the academy once again before he feels Sun’s tail tug on his arm. Turning around, Ren sees Sun offering him one of the fruits, and quizzically he stares at him, waiting to see what Sun could possibly say.

“We can compare apples to apples if that’ll get you off my case.”

There’s a silence as Ren stares, leaving no indication of what he’s thinking. He takes a step closer, raising an eyebrow at Sun before he raises a hand and takes it. His stomach rumbles and he smiles, rolling his eyes a little as he turns away and takes a bite. He starts walking off the path, leading into the forest for a stroll.

“I think my apple’s more crisp than your apple.” he says.

“Well, look at that.” Sun chuckles in disbelief, trailing after Ren. “How would you _ possibly _ even know that?”

“Because I took your apple.” he replies.

Sun looks down at his hand. Sure enough, Lie Ren was telling the truth. He must have been so keen on reading Lie Ren’s face that he didn’t even notice the sleight of hand that he performed. Quite the expert. Ren always went unnoticed, so calm and collected, but apparently he has his strides here and there.

“I can’t believe you’d just steal from me.”

“Why not? You said to compare your apple to mine.”

“Well, yeah. I just ...I didn’t peg you for a guy with humor.”

“Hm …is that right?”

“Hey, no offence of course dude. Just, you’re usually quiet, even when I’m tellin’ great jokes.”

“Oh, you’ve been telling jokes?”

“Haha, really funny dude, now you’re just poking fun at me.”

“So I am. You know, believe it or not, I _ do _ have a sense of humor buried deep inside of me. It’s just not as apparent as other people would hope.”

“There’s nothing wrong with laughing every now and then. You should really do it more, I bet you’ve got a great laugh and it’d make your team happy.”

“I do laugh. You’ve heard it before.”

“Really—_ when?” _ Sun asks, putting his hand to his chin. “You mean...back at the library? That wasn’t a laugh, and even if it was it wasn’t at a _ good _ joke.”

“Maybe my humor is just different from yours. Or maybe seeing you clueless is just really funny because you’re stubborn and I can have a great story to tell the others after.” 

With that sentence there’s a pause. Sun circles around Lie Ren, hands behind his head before he stares him in the face. As Ren takes steps forward, Sun walks backwards, keeping in front of the young man as they continue the trek.

“You ...talked to your friends about me?”

“You come up in conversation sometimes. Mostly because Jaune wants to know how you got close to, as he puts it ‘a cool guy like Neptune.’ Pyrrha’s curious how you fight, and Nora _ swears _ that you steal our pancakes sometimes.”

“She’s _ right _ you know.”

“I know,” Ren says, looking off to the side. “not that I tell her though. She’s been very confused about it.”

There’s a brief pause before the both of them smile at each other. The smile turns into a stifled chuckle, and then the two of them begin to laugh. The shared glances and bouts of joy fill the air for half a minute, before they manage to calm down.

“You can’t tell her though, she’s been pulling a whole detective look for it. She _ swears _ she’s going to break the legs of whoever’s taking her pancakes.”

“I’ll _ definitely _ not tell her then. I kind of like my legs where they are.”

“A wise choice my friend. By the way, if you wanted to get to know me, you should just ask. I don’t do small talk often but I'll try if other people do. If it’s awkward though, that’s on you. Last time I got pulled into a conversation Jaune was asking me for girl advice.”

“..._ really? _”

“Yes, really. He though Nora and I…”

“You guys aren’t?”

“No. Everyone seems to think we are for some reason. That’s besides the point. Just don’t drag me into an awkward conversation, and it’ll be fine. Deal?”

“You got yourself a deal.”

Ren smiles, holding his hand out for a shake. His arm is met by Sun’s tail, before two hands grip his and shake enthusiastically. The faunus lets go before slowing down to walk beside his now better acquainted friend.

“We should head back now, it’s getting kind of dark.”

“You’re right. Let’s go. Maybe next time you catch me on a day off alone I’ll be at karaoke.”

“...dude, you karaoke?”

Ren doesn’t answer, he just smiles and runs off ahead, forcing Sun to keep up. It seems that the man was just _ full _ of surprises.


End file.
